L'Adieu d'Eichi
by Cerialyne
Summary: §§§One Shot Spoiler§§§ Le dernier message d'Eichi pour Mitsuki qu'il chérira pour toujours, où qu'il soit.


Auteur : Cerialyne

Référence : à l'anime et au manga Full Moon O Sagashite (les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ; je les emprunte à son auteur Tanemura Arina)

Chansons : Myself et New Future, chantées par Changin' My Life

Résumé de l'Histoire : Kouyama Mitsuki est une petite fille de 12 ans qui rêve de devenir chanteuse, pour tenir sa promesse qu'elle a faite au garçon qu'elle aime, Sakurai Eichi, parti vivre aux Etats-Unis. Cependant, Mitsuki est atteinte d'un cancer à la gorge et deux Shinigami, Meroko et Takuto, lui apprennent qu'elle n'en a plus que pour un an à vivre. C'est ainsi qu'elle prend la décision de devenir chanteuse quoi qu'il arrive.

Note de l'auteur : La première fois que j'ai vu Full Moon O Sagashite, j'en avais un peu ras le bol d'entendre Mitsuki dire « Eichi-kun » par ci, « Eichu-kun » par là, « Eichu-kun » à tout bout de champ alors que Takuto était là. Mais…arrivée à l'épisode fatidique où l'on a appris le destin d'Eichi, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de regretter ce que j'avais pensé. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de peine pour Eichi, qui n'a pas su que son amour était partagé. D'autant plus que dans le manga, c'est encore plus émouvant, vu qu'il part en pleurant, mais en souriant à Mitsuki. C'est pourquoi j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur et pour lui, avec en tête la dernière image de lui dans le 7ème et dernier volume du manga. On va dire que je lui rends hommage à travers cette piètre fic. ça me console en fait… J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

**L'ADIEU D'EICHI**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mitsuki,

Quand je te regarde, même de loin, tu es toujours restée la même, celle que j'ai toujours connue, celle que j'ai toujours aimée. Tu n'as jamais perdu ce sourire ni cette joie de vivre qui illuminaient tout ton entourage.

Je me remémore constamment tous ces moments que l'on a ensemble partagés à l'orphelinat. Le jour de ton arrivée restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Tes larmes de soulagement m'avaient profondément ému, et c'est à partir de là que j'ai su que je voulais rester avec toi pour te voir sourire. Nous étions devenus inséparables. Si la plupart des personnes pensaient que tu étais comme ma petite sœur, jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme telle. Tu as toujours été et tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur une fille à part entière que je chéris tant.

Pourtant, il semblait que j'étais le seul à ressentir cela.

Lorsque je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, tu n'as rien répondu. Je ne t'en veux pas, et ne t'en voudrais jamais. Mais avec le temps, je regrette de ne pas t'avoir pressée. Car lorsque j'ai su que mon amour était partagé, j'étais heureux, très heureux.

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le temps que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'étais déjà bien loin. Le bonheur ne m'aura jamais été accordé bien longtemps. J'avais enfin une famille, nous n'avons pu pleinement en profiter. La faux nous avait tous pris dans son sillage. Mais de quelque manière que ce soit, je me suis réveillé, et ton image m'est tout de suite apparu. Je pensais que c'était un rêve, comme toutes les fois où je pensais à toi quand j'étais dans ma nouvelle demeure en Amérique, avec mes parents et mes grands-parents adoptifs. Seulement, quand j'ai voulu te prendre dans mes bras, tu es passé au travers de moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que je n'appartenais plus au monde des vivants. Je le savais inconsciemment mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je te voyais, je t'entendais, mais tu ne me voyais pas, tu ne m'entendais pas.

J'ai souffert de cette situation, terriblement souffert. Je maudissais cette destinée qui m'a séparé de tout ce que j'aimais. Mes rêves, mes espoirs se sont envolés en même temps que ma vie sur Terre. Que faisais-je ici à errer dans ce monde où personne ne me voyait ? Pourquoi étais-je seul ? Je me sentais si désespéré, si seul que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai voulu t'emmener dans ce monde inconnu qui m'effrayait. Tu étais aussi désespérée que moi. Nous voulions la même chose, se voir et demeurer pour toujours l'un auprès de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'un pas à faire.

Mais ce garçon t'a pris. Il t'a enlevé de moi. Et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire pour te retenir. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert de cette nouvelle séparation.

Je lui en voulais. Il était un Shinigami. Il n'était donc pas vivant. Et moi non plus. Alors pourquoi lui pouvait-il te parler alors que tous mes cris, tous mes hurlements, toute ma peine et ma souffrance ne pouvaient t'atteindre ? Jaloux. Egoïste. Voilà ce que j'étais. Je suis désolé Mitsuki. Pour atténuer ta tristesse et ma douleur en même temps, j'ai inconsciemment voulu ta mort.

Il est dur de se croire mort alors que l'on voit tant de choses. Je me suis toujours demandé la cause à cela, pourquoi j'étais un spectateur invisible du monde matériel.

Maintenant, j'ai compris.

En te regardant, en regardant ton entourage, j'ai compris. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi il m'est arrivé toutes ces choses. Mon rêve était de devenir astronaute. De mon vivant, j'en étais persuadé. Je me suis trompé. En te rencontrant, mon rêve était en fait de rester auprès de toi, écouter ta douce voix, regarder ton joli sourire et te rendre heureuse. Si les choses ont mal tourné pour moi, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Il faut savoir tourner la page. Aller de l'avant. Et continuer à vivre car c'est la plus belle chose qui nous soit donnée. Et c'est avec et grâce aux autres qu'on trouve la force de faire face aux obstacles. Je ne suis plus là pour te guider, mais tu as autour de toi des personnes qui t'aiment et qui te soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, pour tout ce qu'ils font et pour tout ce qu'ils feront pour toi.

A présent, tu partages ta vie avec Takuto. C'est non sans un pincement au cœur que j'ai vu les événements prendre une tournure différente que celle que je m'attendais, et l'évolution de tes sentiments pour lui. J'ai eu l'impression que tu m'oublierais, petit à petit, et ça me chagrinait…

Gomenasai Mitsuki… en pensant cela, c'est comme si je n'avais plus confiance en toi, alors que c'est faux. Même si je suis mort, j'habite encore ton cœur. C'est pourquoi je suis là à t'observer. Les sourires que tu envoies à la Lune me réchauffent le cœur. Je suis heureux, très heureux.

Désormais, je peux partir tranquille. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Takuto, je te confie ma petite Mitsuki. Rends-la heureuse et je serai heureux moi aussi. Que son sourire ne l'abandonne jamais et de sa voix mélodieuse qu'elle puisse emplir de tendresse et de chaleur le cœur des êtres.

… Adieu Mitsuki… Et Merci de ne pas m'avoir oublié...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mitsuki ne put retenir les larmes qui avaient perlé ses yeux tout au long de sa dernière chanson. Tandis qu'elle avait chanté, elle avait regardé la Lune, qui s'était mise à briller plus intensément que d'habitude. Comme envoûtée, elle n'avait pu en détacher le regard. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Tandis que le public s'inquiétait pour leur idole, Wakaouji Keichi et Oshige Masami étaient sur le point de se précipiter vers elle, mais l'inquiétude fut remplacée par le soulagement quand Mitsuki les rassura.

- …Gomenasai… Je suis si émue…

Elle s'interrompit. L'émotion était trop grande et trop présente pour qu'elle puisse parler avec sérénité.

Dans les coulisses, la tête de Masami était pleine de points d'interrogation. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison des larmes de la jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

- Takuto, est-ce que tu sais… ? Takuto ?

Takuto fixait la Lune, silencieux. Lorsque Masami se fit insistante, il répondit comme s'il sortait d'un songe.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? De qui parle-t-elle ? Tu dois partir quelque part ? Tu es pourtant là

En guise de réponse, il désigna la Lune.

- … Eichi…

Mitsuki était toujours au milieu de la scène, tentant de sécher ses larmes. Son public attendait, ému. C'est alors qu'on entendit une voix chanter. Takuto, ayant pris un micro, rejoignait Mitsuki sur scène, en chantant un air connu. Elle se mit en accord avec lui et ils chantèrent tous deux une chanson à succès de Full Moon, Myself.

**_nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_**

**_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_**

_Tel un enfant perdu, pleurant et cherchant,_

_Mais il n'y avait pas de telles choses infinies_

**_"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_**

**_futari niteru no kana?_**

**_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_**

_C'est bon si tu ne crois en personne, tu as murmuré_

_Etions-nous tous les deux similaires ?_

_Et j'ai alors décidé que je te protègerais_

**_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_**

**_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_**

**_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_**

_Pourquoi ne puis-je les tourner en souvenirs ?_

_Tu es trop loin, trop près de moi pour m'atteindre_

_Plus je me dis "j'oublierai"_

_Plus tu es dans mes pensées._

La chanson se finit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ce « bonus » ravissait les fans de Mitsuki, dont certains étaient aussi ceux de Full Moon. La même émotivité se dégageait de leurs chansons, et bien que peu de personnes coïncidaient les deux chanteuses, la plupart y trouvaient une énorme ressemblance. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces interrogations.

Mitsuki et l'inattendu Takuto s'observaient. Nul besoin de paroles, les regards suffisaient. La Lune brilla à nouveau d'une lueur plus éclatante. Takuto, bien que totalement humain, avait gardé des traces de ses anciens pouvoirs de Shinigami et était capable de ressentir et voir certains esprits. C'est ainsi qu'il avait senti la présence d'Eichi dans la lumière de la pleine Lune. Si Mitsuki n'avait aucun pouvoir, c'est dans son cœur qu'elle comprit qu'Eichi était là. Elle n'avait jamais pu oublié son ancien amour, et elle ne l'oublierait jamais. Même s'il n'était pas là, il avait été son soutien et sa force pour devenir ce qu'elle est devenue aujourd'hui. Mais ce message d'adieu qu'elle a cru comprendre l'avait plongé dans une certaine détresse. C'était la raison de ses larmes.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Takuto la rassura « Même s'il est parti, il sera toujours là. Il faut lui dire Au revoir maintenant.» Et intérieurement, il dit à Eichi « Je te promets de la rendre heureuse. Son sourire et sa voix ne s'effaceront jamais de nos cœurs. »

Quittant la scène, Takuto sourit à Mitsuki qui reprit la parole.

- Ce premier concert en tant que Mitsuki représente énormément de choses pour moi… regardant la Lune … J'ai enfin pu tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à un être qui m'est très cher. Même s'il n'est pas là, même s'il est loin, il a toujours veillé sur moi. Il est maintenant parti, mais dans mon cœur, il sera toujours là. C'est pourquoi, je voudrais lui dédier une autre chanson de Full Moon : New Future !

_**Tatta hitosu kawaranai mono**_

_**Zutto egaiteta yume**_

_**Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no**_

_**Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni**_

_Seule une chose n'a pas changé_

_Et c'est ce rêve que j'ai peint_

_Où j'apparais maintenant telle que je suis_

_Dans mes jeunes yeux revenus dans le passé_

_**Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara**_

_**Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni**_

_**Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku**_

_**FULL MOON wo sagashite**_

_Hey, regarde, c'est un ciel de nuit si vaste_

_Pour que tu comprennes bientôt_

_Que tu brilleras de plus belle, alors dépêches toi_

_Cherche la pleine Lune_

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete**_

_**Day by day**_

_**Kyou made on unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae**_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Ensemble pour toujours, C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi à présent_

_Jour après jour_

_Ta destinée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à partir de demain, cramponne toi à tes espoirs enfouis dans ta poitrine._

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo**_

_**More and more**_

_**Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete**_

_**Many thanks for you**_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Ensemble pour toujours, Si je suis avec toi, je peux surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve_

_De plus en plus,_

_De plus en plus, je veux être plus proche, s'il te plait, reste juste ici_

_Pleins de remerciements_

_**Fushigi na deai**_

_**Kurikaesu uchi**_

_**Taisetsu na mono ga suete**_

_**Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi**_

_**Ima de ha waratte aiseru**_

_Des rencontres surprises mystiques_

_Aussi longtemps qu'elles se produiront_

_Nous avons même plus de choses précieuses_

_Tous ces jours de chance espiègle_

_Maintenant, je peux sourire et les aimer_

_**Sou itsumo hiroi STAGE ni akogareteta**_

_**Mou watashi hitori janai**_

_**Minna no egao ga afureteru**_

_**Koko ga ibasho nano kara**_

_C'est vrai, j'ai toujours voulu la grande scène_

_A présent, je ne suis plus seule_

_Tout le monde est empli de sourires_

_Parce que c'est l'endroit où je suis._

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Konya ha SPOTLIGHT yori ima watashi no kagayakaseru**_

_**Day by day**_

_**Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru**_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Ce soir, autrement que les projecteurs, Je brillerai maintenant_

_Jour après jour_

_Ces regards et ces applaudissements passionnés brilleront aussi_

Comme pour accompagner les paroles, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Seule la Lune brillait et projetait son rayon de lumière sur Mitsuki, rendant l'atmosphère mystique et irréelle.

_**Let's sing a song**_

_**Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai**_

_**More and more**_

_**Motto motto motto sakebitai kono utau kono yume ha owaranai**_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Ce soir je veux croire qu'il y a des pensées sans fin resplendissantes_

_De plus en plus,_

_De plus en plus, je veux crier cette chanson, Ce rêve ne se terminera jamais_

_**Let's sing a song (let's sing a song wooo)**_

_**Repeat and repeat (repeat yea yea yea)**_

_**Let's sing a song (oh let's sing a song yea yea yea yea yea)**_

_**Repeat and repeat (come on on yea)**_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Répète et répète_

_Chantons une chanson_

_Répète et répète_

_**This is song for you**_

_Cette chanson pour toi / C'est chanté pour toi_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**« Où que je sois, je te protègerai. Peu importe où je suis, mon âme pensera toujours à toi. Tu es celle que j'ai toujours aimée et que j'aimerai toujours. **_

_**Toujours. »**_

_**Sakurai Eichi (1984-2000)**_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

* * *


End file.
